This Bloody Game
by Laxca
Summary: You know how the story goes. A seemingly normal guy gets struck by lightning and suddenly gets a superpower. But he got his power while watching lightning, and it's not exactly a typical one. Gamer Fic.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

The shutters on the windows of the academy flapped violently, with sharp and loud cracks resulting each time they swung on their hinges into the ancient wooden walls. The storm had been raging on for quite some time, and while it was unusual for Konoha to get a storm like this during the winter, it was not unheard of.

I looked outside with a bored expression, the storm had been going on for two hours now, and while a snow storm with lightning looks stunning in the beginning, it gets dull after awhile and becomes more of a distraction from class then an actual interesting event. But all distractions are welcome to take me away from the monotone of our teacher, Iruka.

A large crack outside startled everybody, even Sensei, despite him being a Chunin. The whole class went to the windows to see what happened, besides me and a few others that had already sat next to it. A tree had split straight down the middle from a lightning bolt, and it looked like one half was about to fall down on an electricity wire that powered the school. It fell slowly in the beginning, before gravity took its effect and slammed it down onto the wire, causing for a loud explosion-like noise to be heard.

The lights and more importantly the heat stopped working and we were left in a semi-dark classroom, with the only source of visibility being the natural light that flickered as a result of the shutters slamming on and off the reinforced windows and walls. As Iruka shouted for the class to go to their seats and wait there while he checked the generators, I tuned him out and looked at my reflection in the window. Something was above my head in a gold print, and while it startled me, I tried to decipher what it was, as it looked like it was written backwards.

 **The Gamer**

 **Kane C. Level 17**

My name? Why is my name above my head?

I put my hands into the ram symbol and tried to release a genjutsu. When I looked at my reflection again, the same thing was there. What about everyone else? Do they have this above their heads?

A quick glance told me yes. All of the students had their names above their heads, and despite this, none of them seemed to see them, including the ones looking at each other.

I wanted to say something about it, but maybe I was the only one who could see it above my own head. Instead of saying anything, I just sat there and concentrated on the reflection of the window.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to me, looked at me with a quizzical gaze and seemed to want to know what I was doing and gestured at my hands in a questioning way. I just ignored him.

 **Your body is having trouble adjusting to the Game, prepare for integration-related status effects.**

 **Prepare for status effect [Unconscious].**

 **Duration: ~2 hour.**

"Oh sh-!"

When I regained consciousness I couldn't see anything. I could feel my body though, and it strangely felt much taller and wider than it had before. I seemed to be moving right now, and as I moved forward, I began to see light. I tried to will myself to walk towards the light, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own and sprinted towards it, ignoring my mental commands. It was a weird feeling, not being in control of my body that is.

When I reached the end of what appeared to be a tunnel, I found myself before a giant ogre. In the background there was a massive crowd of creatures, some humanoid in shape, but my eyes stayed focused on the grotesque creature in front of me, despite personally wanting to observe the creatures within the swarming masses.

 **The Gladiator**

 **Grotem the Slayer Level 315**

Everything about the beast was disfigured. Its ears were on the top of its head, and they were shaped like tree branches. It's face was just… indescribable. It had 3 eyes, so one might imagine it as a cyclops from just reading about that, but the eyes were all on the left side of his head, and one of them was growing off another, and oozing a gnarly green pus from it. The rest of the body was normal, in comparison to his facial features, but it had quite a few warts across it, with more than a few of them around the size of Choji's potato chips.

It began to sprint towards me, and my body stood still. I anticipated death, until I felt my legs tense under me, and realized my body had a plan. As soon as Grotem was right in front of me, I sidestepped it, and tripped it. It fell flat on its face, and my body pounced on it with a knife in my hands and slight desperation in the force behind it. The knife flashed a bright blue and I plunged it into the skull of the ogre.

 **Congratulations! Your level has increased by an increment of 2.**

The blood went out of its skull like it was a fountain and I turned my back on it. Did I just kill someone? Oh Kami… I could feel my face smile, and nearly the entire crowd cheered me on for it.

I could hear some crying in the crowd and realized it was the ogre's wife and kids. I immediately felt sick to my stomach and wanted this- this nightmare to stop. I couldn't stand it. I killed someone who _had_ a family, someone who'd have kids that would go home tonight and ask their mother what happened to their father.

My body started to walk. Not towards the tunnel, nor where the body lay. It started to walk towards the wife and kids, which the rest of the crowd began to give a wide berth and began to boo. They screamed at me to kill them, and realization dawned on me with growing horror.

The family was going to die. I couldn't stop my body from moving towards them no matter how hard I tried to.

'GET AWAY! RUN!' I screamed into the desolate expanse of my brain. No noise was made, but I kept going.

'PLEASE RUN! Save yourself... Please just run..'

I tried to stop looking at them, tried to avert my eyes from them, but it was with no luck at all. I twirled the knife in between my fingers, and a chuckle erupted from my body but it wasn't from me. The weapon had aligned itself with their necks, and it was ready for use. My eye gave a wink and just like that I swung my knife.

I felt a callused hand slap me across my face and my body jumped up with a start. I looked up at the figure, but wasn't focused on it.

Something warm strolled down my face. One droplet rolled down. Then another, and it kept going until it felt like a floodgate was being opened.

I kept at it for an eternity, blaming myself for doing it, despite there being nothing I could do about it.

'I could've saved them. I could've done something, taken some action. I could've...'

After a while I stopped. I ran out of tears to cry with, and tried to let it go.

"Where am I?" I murmured. I was just killing _ogres_ , which makes no sense by the way, and all of a sudden I'm lying in bed.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember that you fainted during class?" I heard a man's voice, and looked over at who I now realize is the doctor. "Do you have any idea what happened to you anyways?" He sounded like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

 **The Hematologist**

 **Nakasone Yodo Level 52**

So it hadn't gone away, huh. I guess I wasn't imagining those pop-ups. I don't want to tell him this though, because he'd probably send me to a psych ward to get my brain dissected or some shit.

"Nope, not a clue doc." I kinda wanted to get outta there, because I just wanted some me-time.

"While you were out, we ran a couple of tests to check for dehydration, poisons and a few blood tests also. But because your blood has…" A lightning bolt sounded in the distance, but that didn't seem to be why he stopped, because the bolt roared in the middle of his pause. ".. an unusual composition. We weren't really able to find anything wrong with you."

He continued after clearing his throat, "We'll tell you if anything is wrong with you, if we even find anything. Just to be on the safe side, stay home for the rest of the day." Nakasone said, his hesitation on the blood part confusing me. What was wrong with my blood?

"Ok." I got out of the uncomfortable bed that I hadn't really noticed I was in, and began to head towards the door of the room.

"Kane, I don't think you should go out there alone because it is too cold out for you, and it'd be a pretty bad thing for you to faint on your way to your apartment. I'll send one of the hospital's ANBU with you." Wordlessly, a masked ninja jumped off the ceiling and perfectly flipped onto the floor. I hadn't even noticed him before, which shocked me a little bit.

"Oh and before you panic, your brother is staying with the orphanage caretakers for the night. Don't worry about him and get some rest."

I dumbly nodded to him, and began my trek home.

When I got back to my apartment, I closed the shades over all of my windows, and went into my bathroom to look at the mirror. Above my unruly white hair, the cryptic words were still there.

 **Kane C. Level 17**

What to do about it…..?

I wish this thing came with a set of instructions, ugh…

I took off my clothes, and sat on the corner of my bed. I was about to go to sleep, but I had a thought.

This kinda reminded me of a RPG that I used to have. You were able to see your status and- ...wait a second.

Status.

 **Name:** Kane C.

 **Age:** 11

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Level: 1** 7 **\- Next Level:** 5000/13000

 **Status Effect(s):** None

 **HP:** 1400/1400 **Regen:** 2 **HP** /sec

 **CP:** 450/450 **Regen:** 3.8 **CP** /sec

 **STR:** 15 + 5 = 20

 **VIT:** 20 + 5 = 25

 **DEX:** 53 + 10 = 63

 **WIS:** 38

 **INT:** 20

 **LUK:** 4

 **SPD:** 20

 **Status: ?** ( 50 HP per level, 10 DEX, 5 VIT, 5 STR, and 50% experience to ? skills ), **Flexible** (2 DEX per level until level 20), **Late Bloomer** (2 WIS, 1 DEX per level until level 40)

 **Kane is an academy student at Konoha's famed Konoha Shinobi Academy (KSA), and is ranked somewhere in the middle of his grade. Because he's an orphan, he doesn't know much about his origins.**

 **Status Points:** 5

 **Ryo:** 4500

Is this for real? Am I in a video game?

"Nah… You're probably hallucinating Kane." I continued talking to myself. "You should get some rest."

Yaaaawn. I'm right, I should probably sleep it off.

I tucked myself into my bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **You have slept in bed. HP and CP have been fully restored.**

Well…. Fuck. I've gone insane.

I waved away the small pop-up and sighed to myself. If my status exists, then do my jutsus and attacks exist on the pop-ups also?

Jutsus. No wait… attacks? Skills?

Another golden screen promptly appeared showing thumbnail images with a name next to it, the type of ability, a skill level, and a brief explanation of the skill to it's right.

 **Gamer's Mind - Active - On - Max -** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, and slightly suppresses emotion. Immune to psychological status effect. Can be turned off.

 **Gamer's Body - Passive - Max -** Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep he restores HP, CP, and all negative status effects.

 **Intermediate Leaf Taijutsu (Personalized) - 8 -** Taijutsu is a must for anyone hoping to become a shinobi. This personalized leaf style is one that heavily relies on the usage of feints, grapples, and elbows, because it was fine-tuned to the individual's taste by adding different attacks to it.

 **Henge - Active - 15 -** The henge allows you to take the shape of anything you can imagine.

 **Bunshin - Active - 10 -** The bunshin jutsu allows you to create a nonphysical clone of yourself that can be used to fool enemies, though it's easily discernible due to having no shadow.

 **Kawarimi - Active - 16 -** Respect the sacrifice of the log so that you may continue your life, in the name of the log, amen. Enables you to switch places with objects(logs).

 **Intermediate Kunai Bukijutsu - Passive - 25 -** Passively increases throwing accuracy, throw strength, and parry.

 **Intermediate Shuriken Bukijutsu - Passive - 24 -** Passively increases throwing accuracy and throw strength.

 **Beginner Stealth - Passive - 13** You are harder to notice. Passively decreases chances of being detected by sense.

 **Advanced Cooking - Passive - 78 -** You are on the path to becoming a master of the culinary arts. Food taste, its effects, cooking time, and aesthetics greatly increased.

Is there anymore info to it? I tapped on henge to see if there was anymore info.

 **Henge Jutsu (Active) LV15 80.45%**

The henge is a crucial ability to all shinobi. It is used to disguise yourself into whatever the situation calls for. Your henge improves as you level up.

10 CP to use.

Just chakra costs I guess. Does the cost differ by jutsu I though? Kawarimi.

 **Kawarimi (Active) LV16 96.85%**

Log, all praise that which is available only to save us from the direst of circumstances, amen. This skill is necessary for survival to almost all shinobi. It allows you to switch places with an object.

9 CP to use.

So it decreased by one… 10 + 15 = 25 and 9 + 16 = 25. The level cap for E-Rank jutsu should be LV25. I could be wrong though, and the jutsus could have specific costs.

 **For learning something important gain 1 INT.**

 **For deducting something you gain 1 WIS.**

Oh, so you can gain stats through other means then leveling up. What do my stats specifically mean anyways? I pulled up my status and tapped on my stats, plus title.

 **Title:** You earn your title by performing certain actions. Titles can be beneficial, useless, or harmful to you. You can unequip and equip them.

 **STR:** Strength affects how much damage your physical and weapon attacks do, and how much damage your blocks and parries reduce. For each strength point and dexterity point equal to each other, speed stat goes up by 1 (You can't put stat points into speed).

 **VIT:** Vitality affects how much health you have. If you have a high vitality, you are less prone to disease/poison/etc.

 **DEX:** Dexterity affects how accurate your attacks are, and how effectively you dodge. Having a high dexterity also makes you more graceful and increases reaction speed. It governs most of your motor control. For each strength point and dexterity point equal to each other, speed goes up by 1 (You can't put stat points into speed).

 **WIS:** Wisdom affects how smart you are, and how well you can use what you know. This has a massive impact upon your chakra control.

 **INT:** Intelligence affects how much CP you have and how much damage your chakra attacks do. Your ability to learn and memorize info also depends heavily upon this stat.

 **LUK:** Luck affects success or failure based upon chance rather than skill. It also affects the chances of jutsu scrolls, useful items, or money dropping after defeating enemies. If you are playing a card game, and have a higher luck than the other person, you have a higher chance of victory.

 **SPD:** Speed affects how fast you move. For each strength point and dexterity point equal to each other, speed stat goes up by 1. You can't put stat points into speed.

But what would be the best stat to invest in? Every time I level up, I get 2 WIS and 3 DEX.

That would mean my other stats are going to continuously lack behind these three stats. So I should start by increasing my luck first, and then my strength and vitality stats. A 2-1-1-1 might do, but it might be better to just invest in luck in comparison to other people's average luck stat.

Ugh. There are too many combinations to decide right away. Best I just take a shower and figure it out during class.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me.

It was a short shower, but it was a pleasant one. I slowly turned the knobs off when I finished, albeit a bit reluctant to leave the embrace of the warm water. I took the towel off the hook and dried myself, and observed my looks.

My white hair was a bit droopy, and it resembled a bowl cut more so than my hair's regular spikeyness. Meanwhile, my bright red eyes and pale skin made a strange combo. The rest of my body was lean, and I had a barely visible six-pack of abs.

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to find your target's info, Observe LV1 has been created.**

Observe?

 **Average Mirror -** Mirror mirror on the wall, used to reflect pictures of all. DUR 5/5

I didn't mean observe the mirror. Skills. Observe.

 **Observe (Active) LV1 12.5%**

A skill that is used to view information of whatever target you see, and it allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill level, the more info gleamed.

Say or think observe to activate it.

Useful. But it's time to go to the academy and learn more stuff.

While it wasn't _really_ necessary to learn shinobi history (beyond the current events at least), it was imperative to learn all of the jutsu and physical techniques in school.

I left the bathroom, and put on my ninja clothes for school. I observed them before putting them on, of course.

 **White T-Shirt -** Made of cotton, this shirt is not meant for combat. Stats: DUR: 25/25.

 **Long Sleeve Mesh Undershirt -** This mesh overshirt was made to protect the wearer's torso and arms from harm, and is good at absorbing damage from attacks. It is also very durable. Stats: 10 DEF, 5 STR, 5 VIT, DUR: 100/100.

 **Crimson Red Academy Issue Jacket -** Made of a thin lightweight material and reinforced with thick leather padding inside of it, this jacket provides a good amount of defense. Stats: 18 DEF, 3 STR, 1 DEX, DUR: 60/65.

 **Black Academy Issue Pants -** Made of a thin lightweight material and reinforced with light leather armor inside, these pants offer a fair amount of defense. Stats: 5 DEF, 1 DEX, 1 to speed, DUR: 75/80.

 **Black Academy Issue Sandals -** Made of good lightweight rubber, these academy issue sandals are good for any ninja to wear, as they do not impede flexibility or chakra. Stats: 3 DEF, 5 to speed, DUR: 30/30

 **Grey Ninja Goggles -** Made of a strong plastic materials and having metal ear protectors attached to their sides, these goggles make for a great protection of the eyes. They also have an orange tint. Stats: 6 DEF, 10% increase to exp. gains in Observe and other ocular skills, DUR: 80/80.

Wow. And do these increase my HP base also? Status. I looked at it, and saw my HP stat.

 **HP:** 1400/1400

Nope. Then what about DEF? Would that show up as a stat?

 **DEF:** 42

Huh. Good job pop-up.

Time to go to the academy now!

I walked out the door, went down the snow-covered stairs leading to and fro my apartment and into the realm of Konoha.

 **DING!**

 **Mandatory Quest Alert:** Don't show up late to class!

 **Quest Rewards:** None.

 **Quest Failure:** A few people become worried about your health and you get marked late. Please note that as long as you don't get consecutive late's, it doesn't negatively affect your reputation.

 **Time Left:** 10:10

Well, I needed to get there fast, because KSA was a good 2 miles away from my home. That didn't mean the run was impossible, but it probably would be unsafe to do it in the streets.

An idea popped into my head, I should travel like the rest of the ninja corps and jump from house to house. It was safe and I shouldn't be able to run into anyone

I kept the chakra in my legs while I was running though, and I used it to make my legs literally move faster, so I could increase my speed.

 **Through use of chakra reinforcement to increase your movement speed, you have gained the skill Chakra Movement LV1.**

Magnificent! Time to power level the crap outta these on the way back and forth from the academy each day!

 **Chakra Movement** **is now LV2.**

 **Chakra Movement is now LV3.**

 **Chakra Movement is now LV4.**

By the time I completed the quest, there was some time still remaining, and I surprisingly wasn't winded in the slightest.

I wonder what my new skills did?

Skills. Chakra Movement.

 **Chakra Movement (Active) LV4 24%**

Chakra Movement is what the name suggests. You infuse your legs with chakra, which boosts your movement speed.

25 CP per minute

5 to SPD when active

Time for class.

* * *

And thus ends the chapter.

Please, if you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what I did good and how I screwed up. I'll make sure to respond to you.


End file.
